Wedding Bells
by Scorpina
Summary: The big days are nearly here. Jessica and Colin are getting married and the locker room is ready for the excitement. But do things go as to plan for the twins?
1. Chapter 1

The wedding bells.

Chapter 1- Jessica's day.

"Kane, if you really cared about me, you would kill me right here, right now" muttered the Undertaker.

The two men stood out like sore thumbs as Jessica was standing in a mirror, trying on a wedding dress. One after another and it had gone on for the past 3 hours. Taker was trying not to appear board, yet with all the camera phones going off at him and Kane, it was hard to ignore. "Taker… endure. You've sat through worst," Kane muttered.

Jessica turned around to her father, and questioned how the dress looked on her. It was frilly, that was certain. Yet Kane couldn't see it being 'the one' "I think you can do better" he said to her.

She nodded in agreement as she went off to try on dress number 12. The Divas that tagged along smiled to Kane that he knew what his daughter would look good in, they complimented him on his observation. "How come you never help us pick dresses?" asked Maria.

"They don't stay on long enough," muttered the Undertaker.

Kane snickered to Taker's comment since it was very true. "It's not like she's whipping it off after the ceremony!" Kane stated. "No offense ladies"

"He does have a point," stated Melina.

"Well I hope she picks something soon, my ass is asleep" announced the Undertaker.

"Oh as if you could do better!" stated Beth Phoenix.

"Yeah, I think I could!" he announced.

Jessica came out in dress number 12, and still didn't look like the right one. What Taker didn't know was the dress consultants heard what he said and gave the Deadman full right to see if they can find the perfect dress for his niece. It startled the Undertaker as he said he wasn't going to go through the trouble of it. But they all insisted. "You did say you could do better Uncle" Jessica teased.

With the roll of his eyes, Taker took the challenge. After all, his ass was sleep. It would give him an excuse to walk around.

He poked and prodded through the dresses and came across one that he liked. It had a red and black trim, he smiled to the dress and brought it back for Jessica to try. He was gone for no more than ten minutes. Just long enough to get the feeling back in his thighs and ass. "Here, go nuts" he announced.

Jessica smiled as she went off to try and new dress. "You weren't even trying," muttered Melina.

"Yeah, what the hell do you know about weddings!" questioned Mickey James.

"I've been through two of them," Taker snapped back.

"Maybe a third soon enough" Kane whispered.

"I heard that smart ass"

Jessica was one for a few minutes longer than the others, yet when she came out, she had a glow to her. Kane stopped and stared at the dress that Taker picked out and loved how the little bit of color made his daughter glow with pride. She smiled to it as well. The red and black trim was at the end of each layer of the dress, but the rest of it was snow white. "Whoa, that screams you!" announced Maria.

"I agree" stated Mickey.

"Darling, you look beautiful!" Kane announced.

"We have a winner!" Jessica cheered as she gave a peck on the cheek to her uncle. "Thank you" and walked off.

The Divas stared at the Deadman. "What? 13 was her lucky number!"

"That or when your ass is numb you're open to a sense of fashion!" laughed Kane.


	2. Chapter 2 the man plan

Chapter 2- the man plan

Triple H had called a meeting to most of the guys in the locker room. They sat about drinking beer (in Hunter's case, water) and talking over plans. "Ok, Colin's Bachelor party, ideas guys. Come on, we need to make it one he will never forget!" announced Triple H

"Strippers, you have to have strippers!" stated Batista.

Hunter had pulled out a double-sided dry erase board. He wrote strippers at the top of the list. "Good, good, next!"

"Beer" stated Jeff Hardy.

It went up onto the list.

"Food!" called out Big Show.

"Of course, but from where?" asked Hunter.

It was a meeting in which none dared wanted to miss. Even those who didn't get along in the past were offered to join. The most shocking of all was legacy. Randy sat at the front of the group as he heard everyone chime in his opinion. "You guys are all rookies!" he called out to them. "Why not let Legacy and I handle it?" he asked.

Everyone stared at Orton as if he had a hole in his head. "Did you forget that none of us trust you?" demanded Triple H. "Besides, I hung around Ric Flair longer than you, and I know a few things about partying!"

The men kept on with the list as they wrote down various catering companies that many of them were familiar with. They strongly mentioned chicken wings in which Edge announced the perfect place. But there was a catch. "We have to get them in Canada. It's called Wings Up, I went there once before in a small town and DAMN you could eat the whole thing, no grizzle no waste," he explained. He kept going on with the description of the chicken wings the size of Big Show fingers. He had to stop when half the room was drooling over the idea.

Triple H nodded to Edge and placed him in charge of getting the wings. "You are going to manage the wings, if you fail. By God Edge you are going to have some pissed off wrestlers!" Hunter warned.

JR looked rather offended. "Hunter, my family has a restaurant that cooks chicken wings, why trust Edge? I make them!"

Hunter understood JR's position, yet explained to him with the way they are going to eat. They would deplete his supplies for the next month. "Besides JR, we're putting you in charge of the red meats. Ribs, steak, burgers…" Hunter named off.

"We need to have other options as well Hunter" chimed in Batista. "Not everyone can eat pork and we don't want to alienate them from this party"

Hunter nodded as he remembered some of the guys were of the Jewish and Muslin faith, Hunter made note to keep an eye the menu. As the list was finalized Hunter flipped the board just as Colin walked into the room. Everyone diverted their eyes as he stared on at everyone. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Doing? What makes you think we're doing anything!" snapped back Orton. He stood up off the chair with legacy. "Hunter here wanted to chat, but it seems he had to have goons with him. Come on boys, let's get out of here before Hunter gets what he wants as usual!" Orton stormed out and was sure to brush by Colin harshly in the arm, he slammed the door as Batista growled lowly.

"next time man, next time" he patted Hunter shoulder and took the other way out of the room. Everyone began to leave as Hunter stood alone with Colin.

"Legacy needs to pay for all they have done!" he muttered to Colin. "I wish you were on Raw"

"Well…" Colin told him that Vince is making some arrangements, he is being moved to Raw in placement of his sister so she can be with John Morrison. "I will be on Raw soon enough" he announced with a grin before leaving the room.

Hunter knew he had to get this party planned soon, and he knew the perfect men to distract Colin… Legacy!


	3. Chapter 3 The Brunch surprise

Chapter 3- Brunch

"Kane… again… why the hell are we doing this?" came the voice of a displeased Undertaker. The Divas had planned a surprise spa day for Jessica the moment she got her wedding dress. They went to the salon and began to get pampered, leaving Kane and the Undertaker alone, but not for long. "Are you gentlemen ready?" asked one of the receptionists.

"We're only waiting" Kane explained as gently as he could. Yet the young woman noticed his hands and looked rather unimpressed.

She pointed out how dry his skin are, and how chapped his fingernails were, he examined the Deadman and announced she had seen livelier skin on a corpse. "That was my intention," he growled lowly.

She wasn't taking no for an answer and brought them to the back and made them change into robes. "What the hell makes you think we are going to go through with this?" Taker demanded.

The young woman smiled. "We will drag out the spa treatments that you are waiting the ladies to come out of from three hours to six!"

"Ooo, she's good" Kane whispered to his brother. So left with nothing else to do, and promising to stay within the area for the girls, the brothers of Destruction decided they were going to get pampered!

They started off with a hot tub massage, Kane found himself getting more relaxed than his brother who was up and arms with he idea that people could see him in the nude. "You do realize, if fans walk in here and see us with out pale asses…"

"Yeah, yeah, twitter will be blazing with comments on the naked brothers of destruction." Kane said with a sigh. He was too relaxed to care. "You know, if you just enjoy it, time will pass faster!"

"My ass it will"

They soaked a while longer before being called up for a massage by the receptionist. Kane felt the most relaxed, he really needed it after all he had been through. Taker on the other hand kept griping that it better be a woman who was rubbing him down. Kane wasn't about to ruin his spa day by telling the Deadman other wise. Besides, Orlando knew what he was doing!

They moved on to a hand and foot massage, it was then, Taker began to relax. "Not bad…" he said lowly, but Kane could hear his brother's voice begin to mello.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Kane questioned with a sigh.

"Don't know." Taker muttered back as the two men found themselves more relaxed than usual.

But their sudden spa day came to a drastic end when they heard giggling. Kane opened his eyes and saw the Divas and Jessica looking down at them with a smirk. Jessica however smiled proudly to her father, as the Undertaker was quick to stand up and back away from the chair. "Nothing to see here!" he announced.

But the Divas knew otherwise. They walked away giggling, Jessica sighed aloud as she turned to her father and Uncle. "Don't worry about it. Besides men don't understand or respect a good pampering…" She paused as she looked at her uncle's hands. "Nice pedicure though!"

She walked away to change with the girls as Taker slowly turned to Kane. "If any of those girls mention a thing about this…"

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill" Kane sighed. "They look to be ready to go, come on!"

The brothers went to change quickly and rejoined the girls in the lobby. Shockingly enough, Beth Phoenix paid for the whole thing! "I'm surprised at you Beth" Kane announced.

"Oh don't thank me, today was on Santino!"


	4. Chapter 4 The mockery

Chapter 4- The mockery.

It was no more than a week later when Santino learned of the sudden charges on his credit card. Beth however stated that it was all 'Santina's' idea to go on a spa day. When he went to the spa to dispute the charge, he noticed something odd about it. "Wait a minute, why does this have more people charged on my card than she claimed! It was only a small group of women, they couldn't be that hairy!"

The young woman explained that there were two gentlemen with the group of ladies, who were forced into the spa treatment. "As you can see sir, they were gratis. Free. But the ladies had extras done"

"Wait, what two men?" Santino asked curiously. "I know who went with them, but I don't think they would go into a spa like women!"

The woman could see he was trying to dig dirt on the two men. She kept a tight lip and just explained they came in to pass the time. Santino however knew better, he went back to the arena and began to spread rumors about the Undertaker and Kane getting a spa treatment. "I know it was them, after all. They are the only two men to have gone with the girls!" he announced.

Some of the guys snickered aloud, yet others didn't really care or say anything. Edge being one of them, after all, he has had many spa treatments. "What's the big deal? Have you ever been?" he asked the men. "The girls walk around half naked… well… fully naked when all they are wearing are bathrobes!" he said with a sly grin.

"Spas huh?" muttered Santino.

"I suppose it is a chick magnet" muttered Miz.

Yet Santino knew that this kind of dirt was too good to resist, he also didn't know that Colin lingered in the corner of the room, hearing all of it. He went in search of Triple H, who was in Vince's office. Colin knocked first and announced to Hunter that he was coming in. The frantic sound of papers flying and quickly being shoved into a drawer only confirmed his suspicions as to what the hell was going on around here. The moment he walked into the room, Hunter tried to look as calm as he can be and tried to play cool. "Hey Colin, what brings you here?"

"You can stop the BS Trips, I know you're planning a bachelor party" Colin announced. "You left the game plan in the locker room"

"Damn!" Hunter hissed.

"Look, I don't appreciate Santino spreading crap around about my dad and Uncle since they escorted my sister and the Divas to the spa. So I want some changes done. We will have a party, but first, I want the boys to have a taste of humble pie!"

Hunter didn't like where this was going….

Meanwhile.

"Oh yeah, that's a manicure!" announced Randy Orton.

"Shut the hell up, it came with the hand massage!" Kane snapped back. Apparently Santino's little tidbit has flown across the arena and into the ears of the guys. Kane wasn't impressed with the way they spoke with him, not to mention, he had more important things to deal with. Secretly, he had been renting chick flicks and trying to learn a dance to do with Jessica. It was tradition after all for the father to dance with the daughter. Yet he had two left feet.

Retreating to his locker room, Kane popped in a DVD and tried to mimic one of the final dances in a wedding, chick flick, movie. He felt hopeless, realizing he was never going to learn how to dance for his daughter. During one of his attempts, one of the Divas happened to have walked into the room in search of someone. She froze at the sight of Kane, trying to mimic the final dance. A giggle was heard as Kane froze in his steps, slowly he turned to see Maryse. She closed the door and leaned against it with an amused grin on her face.

"It's not what it looks like!" Kane announced to her.

But she knew it was exactly what it appeared to be. "You learn faster when you have someone to teach you properly. Come here" She approached Kane fearlessly and showed him how to hold a woman when doing a slow dance. Kane was stunned. "Aren't you suppose to be a bitch?" he asked of her. "No offence"

"I am, but to those that want my title, you don't seem the feminine type… No offence. Besides. I am Canadian first, and a bitch second. Now, do you want to dance for your daughter's wedding or not!" she demanded of him.

Kane nodded to her as she showed him how to dance, and promised, not a word would be spoken in the locker room about it.


	5. Chapter 5 The Stag and Doe

Chapter 5- The Stag and Doe.

Jessica and Colin were lured to the hotel in the next city. Los Vegas was the location as they covered their eyes. The locker room gathered as they took the blindfolds off. The guys were on one side, the girls on the other. Hunter announced it was their stag and doe party. Kelly Kelly and John Morrison too were thrown into the mix as Hunter announced a great deal of trouble had gone into this. "You're going, all four of you. No matter what!" he announced.

The twins nodded as Kelly and Morrison followed suit. But Colin had a surprise of his own. "Great, but before we go, gents, I got a thank you of my own. Follow me out to the buses, let's get this party started!" he called out in great excitement. The guys hollered aloud as they climbed onto the bus assuming Colin was taking them all to a strip joint first. But he smiled as Hunter looked like he was going to die of embarrassment before the guys. He knew Colin's plan, but didn't tell anyone.

Jessica and the girls on the other hand were going to go and so the same thing, just on the other side of town…

Two hours later.

"OMG" announced Miz. The locker room of men had filed out of the bus and stood before a swanky spa. No man could bring themselves to breath as Colin announced it was time to get pampered. "When you said strip join, I assumed it was going to be strippers!" announced Cody Rhodes.

"Here, if you ask for strippers, you're going to me silky smooth and in a lot of pain" Colin called as the men reluctantly followed him into the spa where the massage therapists were waiting for them. They broke off into four groups. Colin kept with his dad, uncle and John Morrison. Triple H, Batista, Santino, Edge and Legacy soon joined them. No man was complaining about the spa trip, until Santino decided to make a fuss out of it.

"This isn't for men like us! We are macho, macho men!" he stated aloud.

Everyone else was soaking in their personal hot tub. Batista in particular was taking it easy and savoring the heated bath. "This was a great idea," he said with a sigh, looking to his left he noticed a plate. He began to eat the cucumber slices off of it, not realizing it was part of the treatment for later on.

Kane however snickered to his large friend, but another spa day did him good. Maryse has been working him hard on his dance. He was finally getting it right and learning the move. He will be ready for Jessica's wedding.

"So, what do we do after this?" asked the Deadman. "Get Santino's unibrow waxed?"

"HEY!" protested Santino.

The guys snickered aloud, they could hear in the room next to them the other guys getting 'pampered' Kane was curious and went to see for himself. He put on his robe and went to peer into the other room. There were five people massaging the Great Khali! But he had never seen the Punjabi giant so happy. He swore the giant of a man was purring happily!

Meanwhile.

The divas had decided to deceive Kelly and Jessica, instead of a spa day they went to a male strip club! Jessica was stunned that they were doing this, but was also curious as to what it could bring. She had never been to a strip club before. The divas were all giggling aloud as they went in, the girls got a large table when their handsome waiter came over and asked what they wanted to drink. The girls let loose and got some stiff drinks. But Kelly opted for a glass of water. "Water? We take you to a strip club and all you want is water?" demanded Beth Phoenix.

"Back off, will you!" Kelly snapped back. "I have my reasons"

The table went dead quiet, every eyes looked to each other until all of them stared back at Kelly. "You're preggers!" announced Mickey James.

Jessica was even shocked to this. "Colin did tell me!"

"He doesn't know," she whispered meekly. She didn't want to tell him until they got married. Lucky for them, the wedding day was only two weeks. The seamstress is taking in the wedding dresses herself, having experience with them and knew of Kelly's current situation. The divas were blushing as Melina made an odd the cuff remark.

"Wow, he did it on the first try huh?" she said making some of the girls break into an awkward giggle. Kelly only smiled along, not knowing what exactly to say to the remark. Jessica however couldn't believe her own ears, but it made her wonder how long it would be until she follows in Kelly's shoes.

They girls made a toast to Kelly and Jessica and wished them all the best. They danced the night away only to wonder what mischief the boys have gotten themselves into!


	6. Chapter 6 Boys will be boys

Chapter 6- Boys will be boys.

Colin was shocked when he came across some of the other guys later on that night, some were coming out a massage session, some a steam room, others just had their hands and feet rubbed down. "Oh man… why the hell didn't we do this before!?" demanded John Cena.

"Dude, Edge and I have been going to the spa for years. You don't think staying this awesome comes cheep do you?" Christian snapped back. Colin smirked to the two men and announced that they will be leaving in another half an hour. He was rather surprised to hear how many men were upset to leave, but then again the sooner they leave, the sooner they will get back to the hotel and eat. The banquet room should be ready by the time they get back, and many of them were working up appetites.

The boys no longer joshed the Undertaker or Kane for going to the spa. When they got to the hotel and into the banquet room, the whole place was filled with various treats. Edge however had to make a big deal about the chicken wings and promised the guys it would be the best thing they ever ate. Colin was the judge of it as he took one from the platter and tasted it himself. He was impressed. "It doesn't hold a candle to JR's," he announced.

That lone compliment made JR's night as he insisted Colin has the first rack of ribs for the night.

The party was in full swing as everyone ate and drank their fill. Colin was careful to watch what he drank so he wouldn't make a total ass of himself. Hunter however was making sure that he had at least one part of the bachelor party go one as planned. Strippers!

It started as a knock of the door, Hunter went to answer as the ladies walked in dressed as police officers. There were five of them as they soon began to strip down, Colin however wasn't interested in the least bit, despite the fact that many of the ladies were eyeing him. He gently rejected their proposal for a private strip when Orton came over, a little drink. "Hey, you ought to give his old man a lap dance!" he said in a slurred tone.

"Is he as handsome?" The ladies inquired.

Orton pointed to Kane, not far from them. He was sitting down and speaking with the Deadman when his eyes made contact with the woman. Instantly a wave of disgust came over them as they stated aloud. "No money in the world would get me to dance on his lap! Not even a pity dance!"

Kane heard everything and excused himself from the room. Colin kept calling out for his father to stay when the Strippers began to peruse him once more. "Get off of me!" he hissed to them. "OUT! I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW!" his outburst stopped the whole party. The women were stunned as they sneered at him with disgusted. They got their clothing and left as Colin turned to everyone else. "I'm sorry, but I need to get out of here"

He walked out of the room alone as he tried to search for his father.


	7. Chapter 7 The girls go wild

Chapter 7- The girls go wild.

"You think the boys would have let us come to this?" Jessica asked of Kelly. The two girls snickered and laughed as all the single ladies were out on the dance floor, many of them dancing with the male stripper waiters and entertainers. "I tell you, despite how good looking they are I am not tempted to order the ice cream surprise"

They giggled to that as Jessica saw what it contained out of the corner of her eye. You eat ice cream off the chest of the waiter and drizzle hot chocolate sauce off their stomach. But a question plagued Jessica ever since she learned about Kelly's condition. "How far along are you?" she asked out of the blue.

Kelly paused to her words and explained she just found out a few nights ago. "I was persistent to Colin, we were engaged and I wanted him badly Jessica. I've been so alone as of late, not to mention, I've always wanted to start a family!" she explained. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you first though"

She only nodded. Jessica understood where she was coming from, after all. She has been counting down the days until she and John solidify their relationship. Jessica wanted to know what it would be like, how the sensation is and the feeling of being one with another people. Yet she never said it aloud. She worried how the girls would judge her by that statement alone. As the party came to a close and the divas were too tried to go on. Jessica called for their limo to bring them back to the hotel. Jessica helped the girls to their room as she ran into her brother Colin. Kelly gave him a quick kiss before going off to bed when he asked if she had seen their father. "No, why?" she asked.

He went into detail about the bachelor party and how the strippers insulted him. "You had strippers?" Jessica asked.

"When Triple H does a bachelor party there's always strippers" Colin snapped back. The two figured the best way to find their dad was to start at the top and work their way down. Hardly anyone goes to the rooftop of a hotel to think, and Colin had a hunch his dad was up there.

The two went to the rooftop and found a lone figure standing. He looked out over the city and was alone. "Dad!" called Jessica.

Kane turned to face his children. He smiled to the two of them and embraced each one tightly. "Dad, I'm sorry about what happened… Hunter arranged the whole thing…"

"Colin, I have had worst insults," Kane announced to him. He gave a smile to his son to assure him nothing was wrong. "Besides, I am use to it. It's not like anyone is going to love me the same way your mother did. I'm at peace with it. What matters is that I have the two of you in my life" he said with a proud smile.

"Then why did you leave?" Colin asked.

Kane said to his kids that he did that all the time when it came to 'killing a party buzz'. It was force of habit for him to leave the room when things grew a little awkward among the partygoers. The twins however insisted. "When it come to our wedding, you don't leave!" Jessica stated. Kane laughed aloud and promised to her that he wouldn't.

"Good, now come on, I made the strippers leave dad, you're coming back down stair with me"

Jessica smiled as she watched her brother and father leave to rejoin the party. She on the other hand was going to head off to bed. There's a wedding to plan, and no time to plan it!


	8. Chapter 8 The black cloud looms

Chapter 8- the black cloud looms.

Colin was heading back down stairs when he caught John Morrison talking to Melina. He kept hidden, not knowing what he was doing with her, yet Melina made it perfectly clear. "Are you sure you want to marry her? John, I still love you!"

Morrison was taken back by Melina's outpour of emotion, he tried to explain he moved on, yet he couldn't let go of his once love. Morrison found himself leaning closer and closer to Melina until they kissed. John was so fearful that he ran away, Melina kept calling out to him, apologizing for what she said and what she did. Colin however had a terrible feeling in his stomach, this wasn't going to end well for Jessica.

Days had passed, Morrison found himself avoiding Melina AND Jessica. It startled Colin greatly, and it seemed to go from bad to worst when Jessica got her wedding dress. It arrived at the hotel, she called the family to see it and show off her gown. Yet the moment she opened the box, she found the dress in shambles. The black lace had fallen off the gown and the silver ball bearings that laced upward to her chest were littered all over the box. It broke her heart just as there came a knocking at the door. Colin answered and found Matt Hardy standing. "Hey, we're heading out for lunch. Jeff and I, wanna join us?"

"I am having a fashion crisis!" Jessica screamed.

Matt walked in and saw the wedding dress. "Man, you think those people would know how to sew…" he paused as he looked to Jessica and how sad she was. "Do you have a sewing machine?"

"You think you can fix it Hardy Boy?" Kane asked curiously.

Matt cracked his knuckles and announced how he likes a challenge. He ushered everyone but Jessica from the room, Matt went into the closet and found the hotel did have a sewing machine within it. (Who knew?)

As Kane and Taker paced about with worry, Colin didn't know if he should speak up as to what he saw John Morrison and Melina did just a few night ago. Melina as kept her mouth shut on the incident and so has Morrison. Colin however couldn't forget the sparkle he saw in the eyes of the two, once lovers. They have fallen back in love again. John only moved on since he believes Melina did as well. Apparently, she didn't and stilled harbored feelings for the Shaman of sexy.

The wait seemed to take forever until Matt Hardy opened the door again. "Ok, let's get your opinions" Matt called.

They re-entered the room and found Jessica beaming with pride as her grow sparkled. The black lace lined the bottom of her dress and the ends of the frilly parts. The silver beads made a path for the eyes that guided your eyes up from the bottom of the dress to her face. "It's perfect" Taker found himself saying.

Matt smiled. "I try my best. Damn, now who wouldn't want to marry a pretty little thing like her!?" he demanded aloud.

Colin began to think of someone.

Matt checked his watch and looked rather embarrassed. It wasn't long before Jeff Hardy stood in the room, and he looked rather pissed. "Wait here Jeff, you said. I'll be just a moment, you said. It's been three damn hours!"

"Sorry, it was an emergency" Matt tried to explain as he showed Jeff. Jeff Hardy stared at Jessica in her wedding gown and nodded his approval. "Awesome!" he whispered. "Can we eat now?"

"I'll treat you boy to dinner," Kane announced. "You made my little girl happy and Jeff suffered for it"

The Hardy's agreed as Jessica changed out of her dress in the bathroom and was quick to join the others to dinner. Taker was about to leave when he turned and stopped Colin. "What's bothering you?" he demanded.

Colin was silent, yet knew he couldn't hold it for much longer, his uncle gave him 'the look' one that will force one to confess any secret they are holding. Colin broke his silence and told him everything. "Just don't kill John over it!" he begged.

Taker only nodded. "I will speak with him, and see what's going on. In the mean time, keep quiet about it. Understand?"

"But Jessica…"

"She's a smart girl, she will know what to do in time"

Colin wasn't so sure about that. He still had a bad feeling about it, the wedding was but a week away…


	9. Chapter 9 The big day for Jessica

Chapter 9- The big day for Jessica.

The banquet hall was paid for, the flowers arranged and the food prepared. Jessica had been waiting for this day all her life. Her father Kane has been too, his daughter is getting married and he was going to dance with her! He spent time in another part of the church practicing his dance step when Maryse approached him. "Kane, you dance better with a partner, not with yourself," she announced.

He smiled to her and explained. "I just want it to be perfect." Jessica had picked out a song for them to dance to, but Kane had no idea what it was.

The guest began to arrive one by one. The first was the Undertaker as he came dressed in a suit. Kane was stunned that he would too. But since it was a wedding after all, even the Deadman had to follow some of the rules. The locker room slowly filed. Time dwindled down as John Morrison arrived yet looked very nervous, Kane tried to calm him down and explained that he's about to become a man. But John didn't agree. "Something has been bugging me Kane, I can't explain it!"

Kane didn't like the way this was going, but John soon regained his composure and explained he was good to go. The wedding went on as planned. Kane John walked down the isle with his best man, John Cena and Matt Hardy. They stood in wait as Kane walked Jessica down. The ceremony started without a hitch, yet when the priest came to the infamous 'Speak now or forever hold your peace' part. The wedding fell to shambles.

"I do!" announced Melina.

Everyone turned, even Kane to stare at the young Diva. The woman who helped Jessica pick out her wedding dress, the one who gave her advice, the one who also loved John Morrison. "I can't let John do this, Jessica, I'm sorry. I love him and I know he still loved me too! Don't you John!" she begged.

Jessica looked into John Morrison's eyes. He looked conflicted as he stared between Jess and Melina. The priest on the other hand looked rather confused. John held onto Jessica's hand as he told her how much she means to him. But she could see it on his face. "You loved Melina before me, and it's obvious you still do…" She tried to hold back her tears as she backed away from John Morrison. "Go John"

The room was stunned as Jessica began to walk out of the room, just barely holding onto her tears as Kane was about to give chase. Matt however stopped him and explained he would go and talk to her himself.

Morrison left with Melina as the crowd stared on, unable to believe what just happened.

Meanwhile.

Jessica broke down, as she could no longer hold back her tears. Matt gently knocked on the door and walked in. "Jessica? Can we talk?" he asked of her.

She nodded to him as Matt sat next to her. He got her a tissue to blow her nose and clear the running make up. "If he couldn't decide between you and Melina, then he isn't worth it. I know he isn't. There's someone special for you out there, I know it!" he said to her.

She managed to regain herself. "Thank you Matt, but who? I gave my heart to John and… this happens."

"Life is full of heart break Jessica, look at your dad. Hell, look at me! I was in love with Lita, only to find out she cheated on me. Granted, I haven't been the nicest guy to you. Hell I've been rotten, but if John wasn't going out with you after I saw the error of my ways… I would have"

Jessica paused as Matt poured his heart out to her, he explained his hidden anger for Kane, which as now vanished all together as he has tried to make amens with all the wrong doings he has done. Matt went on to explain how he would be willing to go through any test her uncle or father had in store for him, absolutely anything. Jessica was stunned, since it came from the heart. She knew it did. "I found myself falling for you Jessica… I know you may not feel the same as I do…"

"Matt…" she whispered. She leaned over and kissed him, Matt kissed her back as the two fell silent between one another. Jessica felt the same spark as she did when her lips came onto John's bit. This was more serious. Every ounce of passion was felt as she found her feelings for love hadn't altered as her eyes gazed into Matt Hardy's.

"Did… you still want to get married?" asked Matt…


	10. Chapter 10 the show must go on

Chapter 10- the show must go on.

It turned out to be the most unusual wedding anyone had ever seen. Even more strange than the Triple H and Stephanie wedding of Raw! In less than an hour, John Morrison ran off with Melina, leaving Jessica at the alter. Kane was taken off to the side along with the Undertaker as they spoke with Matt who poured his heart and soul once more out to Kane and the Deadman. Taker had a feeling Matt did have feelings for Jessica and deemed him truthful. Kane however was still hurt about the incident where he tried to drug his daughter not before drugging Kane himself.

"Since then, he has kept clean, he learned Lita was cheating on him before she got involved with you. I've heard the girls explain it was her way out. Not to mention other things…"

"What other things?" questioned Kane and Matt.

"She wasn't really pregnant" Taker muttered.

Neither Kane nor Matt could bring themselves to words as they stared between each other and the Undertaker. "And you found this convenient to tell us now!?" Kane demanded.

Taker assumed they already knew, but that wasn't the case. Matt went on to apologize to Kane for his action, as they now were totally unnecessary. Kane decided to give his blessing just as everyone was getting ready to leave. Legacy was already eating the wedding cake. Taker stopped everyone from leaving and announced a wedding will take place. Matt Hardy took Jessica up to the alter where they exchanged vows. Jeff replaced John Cena as the best man and even had wedding rings for the event. The two kissed as everyone found themselves unable to really understand what occurred, yet applauded anyway.

The wedding party after became a success, as Triple H was the designated MC of the night. He gave out speeches despite the change of groom, yet he was very quick on his feet. "It wasn't long ago where Matt Hardy blogged about his encounter with a fortune teller. He will get hurt, but not too badly. Thus he sustained a broken hand. Yet the one that has been proven today is that he will find his true love. What are the odds!" he asked aloud. The room laughed aloud as he continued with the puns. When everyone ate and relaxed it was time to dance. Jessica had pulled Matt off to the side and explained the wedding song she was going to dance to. Yet found that he was game for it.

It started off as a slow song until Jeff took over and change the music to Nightwish, the song "Wish I had an angel" a rock opera like song that made the bride and groom dance more aggressively and gave the audience a song they wouldn't forget. Taker on the other hand was just glad it wasn't Thriller by Michael Jackson. Then EVERYONE would have to dance… including him.

After the bride and groom dance, it came to the bride and father. Jessica reached out to take her father out onto the floor. Kane did as Maryse taught him to, the song Black, by Pearl Jam played. Kane snickered to the choice of song. "Doesn't really sound like a father daughter dance" he whispered to her.

"I don't care, I just liked the pace of the song daddy," she whispered back. The locker room was in shock as Kane kept pace with Jessica and the fact that he knew HOW to dance was another shocker. The Divas were swooning a little from the Big Red Machine, and wondered if he can do encores.

When it was all said and done, and Legacy was forced to go and get a new wedding cake, no matter the cost. The wedding that nearly, never was became one for the ages.


	11. Chapter 11 the after party

Chapter 11- the after party.

Matt was on cloud nine as he looked to his new wife and smiled with pride. Despite all he had done and been through, Jessica found herself fallen for him. Matt had come a changed man, everyone saw it, even his own brother Jeff. Kane spent most of the parting sitting down and talking with the guys about the event of the day and how he was about ready to kill John Morrison and Melina. "You know the old saying, till death do you part!"

"Kane, I am cutting you off from the drinks" announced Jeff Hardy, "You put away a few too many"

Kane agreed as he noticed his voice getting slurred and the room was looking a little fuzzy. He was so worried for his daughter that she was going to get hurt, but since Matt stepped in. He found himself rather at ease with the idea of his daughter being married, one wedding down, one more to go.

When they went back to the hotel, Colin was sitting with Kelly as they spoke of their wedding. She wanted to get married soon, very soon. Colin was all for it, but Kane noticed something a little off about Kelly.

The next day, he heard Kelly arguing with Vicky. "You want a title shot, you get in the ring!" Vicky announced.

"I am not wrestling!" Kelly protested.

"You get in the ring… or else…" Vicky paused the moment Kane stood behind his soon to be daughter in law. Vicky backed down as she slowly backed down and kept her mouth shut.

Kelly looked up at Kane and smiled. "Thanks, I've been telling her I can't be in the right for a while"

Kane nodded. "You feeling ok?"

Just then, her stomach rumbled aloud. Kane escorted her to the catering room as she found a table and began to help herself. Kane was at a lost for words as he watched Kelly eat. It was as if she hadn't had a meal before! Kane wasn't the only one that noticed when Legacy walked into the room. "Whoa Kelly, just because you're getting married, doesn't mean you can just shove your face full of food!" Cody snickered aloud.

"At least Colin in marrying her, once that figure is gone, it's gone!" said Ted.

"You boys better watch your mouth…" Kane warned.

"Or what? If you forgot, there's three of us and one of you!" warned Orton.

"Yeah, I notices, you better get some friends" Kane hissed lowly. But Kane wasn't alone. He felt someone watching his back. Slowly, he turned and saw John Cena, Batista and Matt Hardy waiting. "Seems to be I got some"

Legacy back down and left the room. John Cena gave Kane a quick pat in the arm as he walked off. Matt smiled to him as he noticed Kelly had just cleared the table. "You feeling ok Kelly?" Matt asked aloud.

Batista however smiled as he looked to Kane. "Looks to me Colin couldn't wait until the honeymoon" he said aloud. Kane and Matt stared at him oddly, before their attention turned to Kelly.

"Please, don't tell him yet" she begged. "I'm pregnant," she whispered lowly.

Kane's eyes widened, until his world went black.

Matt and Dave caught him just before he hit the floor. "Whoa, I think he fainted!" announced Matt.


	12. Chapter 12 the fainted monster

Chapter 12- the fainted monster.

"Whoa, I didn't see that coming" Muttered Batista as he and Matt stared down an unconscious Kane. "You stay with Kelly, I'll deal with him" Batista took hold of Kane's arms and started to drag him out of the room. However Kelly had a more settle approach as she tossed a cup of ice water in the face of the Big Red monster. He snapped out of his sudden coma and looked about.

"What the hell just happened?" he demanded.

"You fainted" Matt explained.

"ME? How could I faint?" Kane demanded.

"When you found out she was carrying your grandkids!" Matt announced aloud.

Kane nearly fainted once more but caught himself in the nick of time. "Grandfather…" he whispered lowly to himself.

"Yeah, grandpa. Like me!" announced Batista. He was rather enjoying the situation as he gave Kane a playful slap to his back and helped him off the ground. "You and I need a heart to heart man, but Kelly, you ought to stick close to Kane. I heard Vicky isn't too happy with you refusing to wrestle"

"She has a good reason damn it!" protested Matt.

"But I haven't told her or Colin yet!" Kelly stated aloud. She didn't want Colin to know until they were married that she was pregnant. But Kane insisted to her that he knows now. There was no point in delaying such news lie that.

She agreed and called him right away. Kane could hear his own son through the phone, shocked, excited and rather upset that Kelly didn't tell him earlier. "I'm sorry Colin, but would you come to the arena?" she asked.

Little did she know, he was already there. But there was a plot afoot, ordered by one GM Vicky Guerrero. Legacy had been hired to take Kelly to the ring, and be forced to compete tonight. Little did Vicky or Legacy know, Colin heard the whole thing, and he wasn't going to confront them alone…

Later that night.

Kelly stuck by Kane, she was attached to his arm as they walked the halls. But soon, came to a roadblock. Raw had started and Vicky stood with Legacy backing her. "Excuse me… I do believe Kelly here owes me a match!" she announced.

"She's not medically cleared to wrestle tonight" Kane snarled back as he brought Kelly behind him. "You have no authority to make her wrestle tonight!"

"And who is going to stop me? You?" she demanded.

Yet of all people to come to Kane's aid, it was Teddy Long! He stepped between Kane and Vicky as he looked to Legacy. "You know we do have an agreement Vicky, but here's the problem. I don't want my future Smackdown superstar to be sent over to me as damaged goods. Which is why the board of directors signed this!" he passed her a paper. "It states, that if Kane is sent to Smackdown, injured in any way. You will be REPLACED as GM of Raw. And I will mention about this forced contested with Miss Kelly to them ask well. She has the doctor's notes from not only the trainer, but three well respected doctors in this city! She can sue for damages!"

This alone brought a smile to Kane and Kelly's face as they found themselves safe from the wrath of Vicky. "Oh, and Just to make sure Miss Kelly remains out of the ring, they have decided to relocate Morgan early" Teddy continued.

Colin stood behind Legacy, his arms crossed as he shared his father's sneer. "Get" he hissed lowly to them. Randy reluctantly back down with Ted and Cody. He made his way over to Kelly's side and stood next to his father. Vicky was so upset, she could scream… in which she did as she stormed away a defeated woman.

"Thanks Teddy" Kane whispered to him.

"Any time, if you want, I have a little place for you and Miss Kelly, Morgan. But this is for after your honeymoon!" Teddy reached into his jacket and passed him an envelope. Colin was quick to open it and found it was a pass to a swanky retreat. But it was for couples expecting.

"Thanks Teddy!" Kelly said and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled and walked off as Kane stared at the card.

"Write a thank you note to Bradshaw" Kane whispered to them. "Teddy is too cheap to buy anything like that!"


	13. Chapter 13 Time passes by

Chapter 13- Time passes by.

Colin and Kelly got married without incident. There was no one there that was going to object to their marriage as they found themselves on a blissful honeymoon.

Time had shown Jessica and Matt were happily married. She had even taken part in his Internet TV show.

It was months later where Colin found himself in the hospital room with his dad, Uncle, sister and brother in law. He had been pacing all-day and tried to regain his nerves. "Easy there Colin, you're going to put a hole through the floor!" announced Matt.

"You're not the one going to be a father!" Colin snapped back.

"Not for another seven months anyway" Matt snapped back with a grin on his face. Both Kane and Taker turned and stared at him oddly. "What?... Jess you didn't tell him!"

"Last time dad found out he was going to be a grandpa, he fainted. He had a title match when I found out!" she replied.

"Damn!" announced the Undertaker. "I'll bet your feeling old right now" There was a playful grin on the Deadman's face as he nudge Kane playfully in the arm. "Grandpa Kane. Has a nice ring to it!"

"Not as much as great uncle Undertaker!" said Matt with a grin. "That sound older than grandpa"

Kane snickered to that as the Deadman himself look rather flustered with the new name. A nurse was quick to come into the waiting room, asking Colin to follow her. He did so without hesitation. The room was silent as Matt turned to Jessica. "If it's a girl, can we name her after my mom?" he asked of her.

Jessica as stunned he already wanted to take about baby names, she agreed to the idea, as long as the middle name could be Katie. If it was a boy, Matt was still sitting on the fence about. "K.J" Jessica said aloud.

"K.J?" he asked.

"Kane junior" she explained.

Kane was taken back that his daughter would name a child after him. Yet suggested a different name. "Kano" he said. "Kane junior doesn't sound right"

The two came into agreement as they waited a few more hours. Colin had returned to them at six in the morning. Taker was passing out slowly as Kane could hardly keep his eyes open. Jessica fell asleep on Matt's lap, as Matt was nearly teetering over and falling asleep on Kane's shoulder. Gently, Colin woke everyone up. He was beaming and smiling, as he nearly had to drag everyone to the observation room.

Kane managed to wake himself up as he stared into the room. Colin smiled as he pointed to the far end. "There they are!"

"They!?" everyone demanded as it became an instant wake up call.

"Yeah, the twins! See. The one on the left is Andrew. The one on the right is Owen"

"Where did you think of such names?" Taker asked aloud.

Colin explained Kelly wanted to name the baby if it was a boy Andrew, after her boyfriend who passed away suddenly. "I named his brother Owen for you and dad. I know you both knew a man named Owen, I heard the guys speak great stories about him. How great of a man he was, a devoted friend and father… I rather liked the name and hoped my son will gain those qualities as well" Colin smiled to the idea. "We had to flip a coin to see, Kelly won the toss, but since there were two. There was no need to argue anymore"

"Owen and Andrew, I like it!" announced Jessica as Matt's arms wrapped around her shoulder. They group went in to see Kelly who was now resting up, she woke just slightly to say hi but insisted she needed to sleep. No one argued with her and let her rest.

"I still can't believe I'm a grandfather" Kane muttered.

"I can't believe she had twins!" said Taker.

"I can't believe those kids are going to be just as big as you two! You seem them? They look like they ate half the nursery!" Matt announced. Yet was quickly slapped in the back of the head by the Undertaker.


	14. Chapter 14 The moment alone END

Chapter 14- The moment alone.

2 am

The twins were crying aloud once more. Colin and Kelly had been up for the past three weeks with the twins with no sigh of any sleep. Colin was about to go and tend to his sons when he heard someone was already in the room with them, curious, he went to investigate himself. Just peering into the temporary baby room was his father Kane. He held the twins in his arms and was rocking them to sleep. All the while, he spoke softly to them. "I never had a chance to do this with your aunt and daddy" he cooed to them gently. "I missed out so much on that, but, you two give me a chance to have that opportunity again."

Colin only smiled as he went back to bed. He slipped between the covered and caught up on some sleep.

Back in the baby room.

Andrew was the first to fall asleep. Kane eased him back into the bed, yet held his little hand as he continued to rock Owen to sleep. Neither wanted to be fed, they just wanted to be held. Colin was going to move out soon, Kane knew it was just a matter of time. The young couple has spent time with the Undertaker, looking for a good house for a growing family. Kane's fear of being alone had been long gone, but now he felt he would miss his grandsons. He didn't mind waking up in the morning from time to time. Half the time he couldn't sleep and would be in the baby room anyway, the excitement of being a granddad just filled the Big Red Monster with pride and joy. A step in his life he thought would never be fulfilled. As Owen settled and Andrew drifted back to sleep, Kane put Owen back into the crib and watched the two sleep. "Grandpa Kane" he whispered lowly to himself. "And soon, you will have cousins!" he said to the twins.

It was just a matter of time now for Jessica, she and Matt had already worked on the baby room. Jeff was excited to the idea of being an uncle and was also thinking about kids himself.

Kane was just happy to have a family, children that loved him. Grandkids that will grow older and listen to him, but what he was most proud of was the idea that his children found someone who loved them for who they are, just as Katie loved him.

"It comes full circle now huh Katie?" Kane whispered. "I just wished you could have been here to see it all"

One chapter closes as another begins for Kane. From a monster to a father, from a father to a grandfather, the life of the Big Red Machine is forever changed… but don't think for a minute he's gone soft on those who dare face him in the ring….

THE END


End file.
